


Розы раздора

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Попытки совместить магию и науку могут привести к неожиданным результатам.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 60
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Розы раздора

Всё ясно ревности — а доказательств нет! М.Ю. Лермонтов

\- Должна вам сказать, что мой муж вернётся через два часа.  
\- Но мы же ничего предосудительного не делаем?  
\- Вот именно! А время идёт!(с)

— И всё-таки суперсимметрия как теория не так уж плоха, — Тони поднёс к губам бокал вина и забыл, что собирался отпить, поглощённый рассуждениями. — Только представь себе: у каждой элементарной частицы есть суперпартнёр.

— Превосходящий её по массе? — Стрэндж покачал головой выражая сомнение. — Я читал пару работ о происхождении тёмной материи и пришёл к выводу, что в стандартную модель физики частиц совершенно зря не включили гравитацию.

— Уже включили, — отмахнулся Тони. — Толку нет. Супергравитация плохо сочетается со стандартной моделью: просчитанные значения заряда частиц сместились аж на одну шестую по сравнению с наблюдаемыми. Чего стоит теория, не подтверждаемая фактами?

— Если модифицировать группу симметрий… — Стрэндж описал своим бокалом загадочную фигуру в воздухе. — Электромагнитное взаимодействие получится вписать в суперсимметрию.

— Натянуть сову на глобус, — буркнул Тони. — Слабое взаимодействие можно вписать только через бесконечную группу симметрий, а это, в свою очередь…

— Тогда понятно, почему в Большом адронном коллайдере так и не удалось найти частиц новой физики! — Стрэндж запил догадку щедрым глотком. — Тони, пей. С вином всё в порядке, уверяю тебя, несмотря на его формальный возраст.

Тони, спохватившись, опустошил бокал и блаженно прищурился.

— Галлийская лоза, — он облизнулся. — Не удивительно, что тот ревнивый тип в тоге, как его?..

— Император Домициан, — подсказал Стрэндж, блестя глазами.

— Точно, он самый, — Тони потянулся к бочонку, тускло и благородно блестевшему деревянным боком. — В общем, не удивительно, что он велел вырубить галлийские лозы, чтобы вина провинции не спорили с винами Рима. Но вообще ощущения самые странные: мы тут сидим и пьём вино девяностого года. Не тысяча девятьсот девяностого, даже не тысяча семьсот девяностого — просто девяностого, чёрт возьми!

— Мне хотелось произвести впечатление, — признался Стрэндж, и Тони поднял брови, подставив бокал под полившуюся из бочонка багровую струю. — Надеюсь, удалось?

— Знаешь, должен признать, что да, — кивнул Тони. — Не каждый день ко мне заваливается коллега с вином, сыром и научной беседой. И розами, не забудем про них. С чего вдруг такая щедрость?

— Иногда я чувствую себя ужасно одиноким, — признался Стрэндж. — Не хочу показаться высокомерным, но быть гением трудно. Я плохо разбираюсь в чувствах, но хотел выразить радость по поводу того, что ты всё-таки жив… и благодарность за понимание.

Тони согласно закивал и подцепил с плоской глиняной тарелки ломоть жёлтого сыра с обжигающей слезой.

— Хочешь, — предложил он, — я соберу для тебя искусственный интеллект? Когда мне не с кем обсудить какую-нибудь глупость вроде теории струн, это — настоящее спасение. Доступ ко всей информации мира, приятный характер, всегда под рукой, когда нужен собеседник, да и летать с ним гораздо лучше, чем в одиночку.

— Для полётов у меня есть Плащ, — возразил Стрэндж. — И он чертовски ревнив, так что вряд ли потерпит соперников. Но за предложение спасибо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как всё обернётся, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Может, к броне твоя накидочка проникнется чувствами?.. Эй, она меня душит!

Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы усмирить взбеленившийся кусок ткани. Он всё ещё недовольно трепетал в хозяйской хватке Стрэнджа и пытался дотянуться до Тони углами, но не делал новых попыток расправиться с обидчиком.

— Ладно, это было грубо с моей стороны, так что я заслужил, — признал Тони, ничуть не устрашённый. — Вопрос на миллион: за что он так меня не любит? Чует соперника? Возмущён тем, что я не признаю магию? Или, может, ему не нравится мой одеколон?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Стрэндж. — Мне нравится твой одеколон, а Плащ обычно разделяет мои чувства.

— Да ладно, — усомнился Тони. — Значит, ты хочешь меня придушить и облепить во всех местах?

— Тони, — кашлянув, произнёс Стрэндж. — Мы с тобой часто видимся, понимаем друг друга, у нас много общего, но когда ты говоришь что-нибудь такое, я, право, теряюсь.

— А ты не теряйся, — безмятежно предложил Старк. — Может, нам обоим понравится.

Пронзительный взгляд Стрэнджа заставил воздух невесомо зазвенеть, а Око Агамотто на его груди полыхнуло предупреждающим огнём. На Тони это не произвело впечатления: он поднял брови и отчего-то покосился на пышный букет, украшавший стол.

— Всё это выглядит ужасно подозрительно, — заявил он. — Я пытаюсь умереть в среднем раз в году, и до сих пор мне никто не носил цветов. А ты вот как ни придёшь, таскаешь букеты, а приходишь часто.

— Это от благодарного человечества в моём лице, — не дрогнув лицом, объяснил Стрэндж. — И знаешь, Тони, на твоём месте я был бы поосторожнее с намёками. Я ведь могу воспринять их всерьёз.

— Кому тут нужно быть поосторожнее, — бодро отлаялся Старк, — так это тебе, собрат-по-бородке. Как будто ты меня мало знаешь! Я флиртую со всем, что дышит. Привыкай.

— Я просто… — начал Стрэндж и замолчал, подбирая слова. Пауза затянулась, и тишину нарушал только рассерженный шелест ткани: Плащ не сдавался. — Тони, те вероятности, которые я видел, когда отматывал время твоей жизни назад…

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему нельзя поменяться, — не слушая, высказался Тони. — У нас полно общего, твой Плащ меня со временем признает, так почему?..

Они замолчали так же одновременно, как заговорили, и пару секунд мерили друг друга испытующими взглядами.

— Почему нельзя собрать для тебя броню и ИскИн? — наконец, воспользовался паузой Тони. — Мне только в радость, ты же знаешь. Попробовали бы перекрёстную технологию. На стыке двух концепций иногда выясняются поразительные вещи.

— Почему я не могу принять такого подарка, не дав ничего в ответ? — ответно прищурился Стрэндж. — А если дам… Тони, мне плевать на разговоры, но я не хочу портить жизнь единственному человеку, с которым могу говорить на равных. Она и так чудом осталась при тебе.

— С чего это ты примешься её портить? — удивился Тони, сопроводив недоумение новым глотком вина. — Не хочешь, так не начинай.

— С того, что со стороны может показаться, что я за тобой ухаживаю, а ты эти ухаживания принимаешь, — объяснил Стрэндж. — Уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь, Старк?

— А ты ухаживаешь? — деловито уточнил Тони. В глазах его плясали черти, а их ближайшие рогатые родственники отплясывали джигу в серых глазах Стрэнджа. — Давай, признавайся.

— Ну, ты представляешь для меня значительный интерес, — не стал отпираться Стрэнджа. — Научный и дружеский. Я никого раньше не оживлял, тем более после воздействия Перчатки. Кроме того, нам вдвоём не скучно, всегда есть о чём поговорить, а твоё смешное неприятие магии…

— Наука рулит! — безапелляционно заявил Тони. Но это было лишь крошечной частью их давнего спора, поэтому Стрэндж только отмахнулся.

— Я к тому, что мы можем предаваться интеллектуальным радостям и мериться нашими любимыми занятиями хоть до утра и ни разу не повториться, — объяснил он. — По сравнению с этим любой секс вторичен, ты не находишь? И кстати, Стив вернётся через два часа.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и расплылся в ухмылке, весёлой и ядовитой одновременно.

— Так ведь мы же ничего такого не делаем, — напоказ удивился он. — Секс ему вторичен, ну надо же… сразу видно холостяка, у которого самая большая любовь — его магические, чтоб их, фолианты.

— Ты тоже холостяк, — отозвался Стрэндж, явно предугадывая ответ заранее.

— Ненадолго, — отрезал Тони.

— Да, ненадолго, — подтвердил Стрэндж. — И да, мы ничего такого не делаем, но если выбирать между ревнующим Капитаном и ревнующим Плащом, я определённо выберу Плащ, это безопасней. Мы прекрасно проводим время, но оно тем временем идёт, прости за тавтологию.

— Ну и что? — развеселился Тони. — На что тебе амулет, кто у нас тут знатный специалист по отмотке стрелок? Приступай. Я ещё не снял все показания с Ока.

— А я ещё не досыта поиронизировал над твоим желанием абсолютно всё потрогать, разобрать и измерить в примитивной системе координат, — кивнул Стрэндж, и золотые печати закружились перед ним. — Как думаешь, трёх часов хватит?

— Полтора, — попросил Тони. — Не хочу заставлять Стива ждать зря, а броню для тебя я всё равно уже начал собирать на досуге. Если сможешь заставить свой Плащ не душить меня, как раз уложимся.

— Стиву даже сутки покажутся не дольше пары секунд, — напомнил Стрэндж. — Он их вообще вряд ли заметит.

Тони покачал головой.

— Не хочу заставлять его ждать, — повторил он. — Просто… это трудно объяснить. Любовь — такая штука, её не измеришь и не просчитаешь. И в эксперименте не воспроизведёшь.

— Совершенно алогичное явление, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Устойчивое к магическим воздействиям самого высокого уровня. Ну вот, Плащ слегка успокоился. Если будешь с ним уважителен, он, может быть, не придушит тебя снова.

Тони всем видом изобразил готовность вести себя прилично, и работа закипела.

***

— Стой! Сними это с меня немедленно!

Из-за двери тянуло запахом сгоревшей изоляции, и сноп жёлтых искр ударил Стиву под ноги, стоило распахнуть дверь. Он запнулся о Дубину, расстроенно кружившего в коридоре с огнетушителем наизготовку, когда нехорошее шипение с новой порцией дыма потекло наружу. После секундной заминки Стив всё-таки победил неуклюжего робота, загородившего проём, ворвался внутрь и замер, обводя глазами представшую перед ним картину.

— Не газуй! — в эту же секунду рявкнул Тони. Он был наполовину раздет, прожжённая майка не скрывала почти ничего, рабочие штаны местами дымились, а с плеч свисал знакомый Стиву алый плащ. Его края дёргались, воротник сердито топорщился углами, а ткань шла угрожающими складками. — Эта твоя дурацкая магия!.. вывести заряд репульсора на реверс!.. надо же было догадаться!

— Твоя слишком умная наука, — не остался в долгу Стрэндж, — не способна вместить и сотой доли силы Ока, а я…

Стива добили цветы. Всё прочее он воспринимал как будто из-под воды — следы попойки, полуобнажённого Тони, даже Стрэнджа с полосой копоти на породистом носу, — но цветы! Буйная алая шапка роз бросалась в глаза, раздражала высокомерной красотой и всем тем, что приходило на ум при виде такого букета. А приходило многое. И если б это был первый букет, но ведь нет…

— Стив! — Тони одёрнул Плащ. Тот, кажется, вознамерился поднять его в воздух и упорно дёргался у плеч. — Стив, э-э-э… это не то, что ты думаешь!

Стив молча перевёл взгляд на Стрэнджа. Броня на том дымилась, из репульсоров то и дело пытались вылететь новые снопы искр, талисман на груди недовольно моргал, как разладившийся светофор.

— Это именно то, что вы подумали, Капитан, — хладнокровно сообщил Стрэндж и повернулся к Тони. — Кажется, я горю. Немного, но всё-таки.

— Тоже мне, проблема, — фыркнул Тони, делая Дубине многозначительный жест — вперёд, мол, не стесняйся применить огнетушитель. — Эй, твой дружок меня не то душит, не то лапает!..

— Ты назвал его тряпкой! Чего ты от него ожидал?

— А ты подвесил Пятницу своим заклинанием, но я же ничего не говорю?

— Вообще-то говоришь, прямо сейчас!

— Да я…

Стив молча развернулся и пошёл прочь, чтоб не сорваться. Кулаки сжимались сами собой, он готов был разорвать Стрэнджа голыми руками, броня там или магия — неважно. Тони спорил с колдуном — запальчиво, искренне, открыто. Точно как во время их собственных споров, всегда заканчивавшихся поцелуями. И эти цветы ещё… Стив тоже дарил Тони цветы, но таких ярких и наглых — ни разу. И, выходит, зря. Как будто мало было того, что Стрэндж практически не вылезал из лабораторий и мастерских, постоянно то изучая последствия Щелчка, то калибруя какие-то неведомые Стиву временнЫе потоки, то… чёрт знает, чем он там занимался с Тони. Стив верил ему, старался не думать ни о чём таком, но проклятущие розы отчего-то оказались последней каплей.

— Стив!

Голос Тони ещё не успел утихнуть, а вокруг Стива странно и страшно растянулся мир. Цвета исказились, стук собственного сердца показался слишком громким, под ложечкой засосало, как от падения, и Тони, догонявший его, вдруг замер на полушаге. Его лицо всё ещё хмурилось, полуоткрытый в оклике рот застыл неправильной «о», нога зависла в воздухе, не торопясь опуститься, и Стив понял, что происходит.

— Стрэндж…

Прозвучало угрожающе, но колдун, появившись из неровной дыры в пространстве, не казался испуганным.

— Я остановил время совсем ненадолго, — сообщил он, — мне показалось, что нам нужно поговорить, Капитан. Тони не заслуживает лишних неприятностей, ты согласен?

Стив шагнул к нему, стараясь не рычать слишком громко.

— Я не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, но если думаешь, что я начну изводить Тони из-за ревности, подумай дважды, — он свёл брови. — Я не одобряю ваших… посиделок. Но он свободный человек и… и имеет право…

— И он выбрал тебя, — закончил Стрэндж, — а я уважаю его решение. С ревностью я ничего поделать не могу и не собираюсь, но позволю себе дать совет.

— Непрошеный, — буркнул Стив.

— Зато рабочий, — отозвался Стрэндж. — Тони тебя любит. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, насколько сильно — но я понимаю, я ведь держал его душу в руках. Недолго, только чтобы вернуть её в тело, но мне хватило. Не стану разливаться в пышных словах, просто знай: этой любви так много, что удивительно, как она вмещается в одном человеке. Постарайся не испортить этого, Стив, это было бы ужасно. И ужасно глупо.

Стрэндж выглядел настолько странно — не надменно, не угрожающе, даже не как всезнайка, готовый всласть насладиться своим интеллектуальным превосходством, а как человек, одолеваемый грустью и размышлениями, — что ревнивая ярость в Стиве начала понемногу стихать.

— Почему ты принёс ему цветы? — спросил он, потому что это всё-таки не гасло. Жгло изнутри, как забытый уголёк. — Я всё понимаю — вы оба гении, порой ты понимаешь его даже лучше, чем я, ты рад, что он выздоровел и снова вернулся к делам, но чёртовы розы — это то, что носят любовникам.

Брови Стрэнджа взлетели вверх.

— Я надеюсь, что то, что я только что услышал — простое недовольство ревнивого жениха, а не полноценное подозрение в адрес Тони, — он покачал головой. — Даже мысль о том, что он может морочить тебе голову и тайно встречаться с кем-нибудь ещё, оскорбительна и несправедлива.

— Я такого и не думал, — отрезал Стив. — Но мне было бы проще не ревновать, если бы ты не таскал ему букетов.

— Что больше всего тебя уязвило — то, что я подарил цветы или то, что ты этого не сделал? — Стрэндж взмахнул рукой, и прореха в ткани реальности возникла снова, приглашая его войти. — Подумай об этом.

Стив не успел ответить: Стрэндж скрылся, а запнувшееся время, дрогнув, пошло с нормальной скоростью.

— Стив! — Тони догнал его и остановился, точно не решаясь обнять. Джинсы на нём уже не дымились, Плащ исчез вместе с владельцем. — Я… я не знаю даже, что сказать. Ты злишься?

— На себя, — отозвался Стив, говоря чистую правду. — Знаешь, может, я не слишком хорош в магически-технических взаимодействиях…

— Да к чёрту их, — Тони заглянул ему в глаза, и голос Стрэнджа снова зазвучал у Стива в голове. «Это было бы ужасно. И ужасно глупо», не больше и не меньше. Стив и не собирался. Он собирался быть с Тони всю жизнь, сколько им отпущено. Любить его, заботиться о нём. Отчаянно ревновать ко всем и каждому, никогда не забывать о том, какой дорогой ценой им досталось теперешнее счастье.

Иногда бывает нужно умереть, чтобы простить окончательно.

Иногда — жить взятую взаймы жизнь, чтобы каждый её день утверждать: это прощение было не зря.

— Цветы, — пробормотал он, когда поцелуй закончился, надёжно выгнав из головы все лишние мысли и чужие голоса. — Я редко тебе их ношу. Я исправлюсь.

— Броня, — в тон ему отозвался Тони. — Непорядок, а? Кто-то щеголяет в моих костюмах, а мой будущий муж по старинке, в облегающих штанах… хотя они мне нравятся, конечно…

Они снова целовались, и жгучий огонёк ревности залило подступившим счастьем.

Впрочем, Стив был уверен: как бы там ни было, за Стрэнджем нужен глаз да глаз. Особенно когда тот ошивается рядом с Тони.

***

— Да ладно! — только и сказал Тони, увидев то, что в былые времена торжественно именовали супружеским ложем. Как будто от церемонии в церкви или мэрии постель приобретала новые, почти магические свойства. Сейчас постели и видно-то не было: розы его любимого бешено-алого цвета занимали её всю, торжествующе топорщась лепестками. — У кого-то вообще нет чувства меры, а?

— В магазине мне сказали, что красные розы дарят те, кто очень хочет сказать что-то важное, да не получается, — Стив обнял его со спины, коснулся губами затылка. — Предлагали ещё жёлтые, но я не рискнул.

— Суеверный, ревнивый, подозрительный тип, — нежно сказал Тони и, обернувшись, поцеловал его. — И что же такого важного ты хочешь сказать, да не получается?

Стив просто смотрел на него — раскрасневшегося, оживлённого, усталого после долгого суматошного дня. Живого, а что ещё нужно для счастья? Тони видимо уловил что-то в его взгляде, потому что замолчал тоже и потянул Стива к себе за плечо.

В общем-то, в цветочном магазине не солгали: всё, что не помещалось в слова признаний, вполне уместилось в поцелуй. Стив и дышал-то через раз, чувствуя, как огромная, несоизмеримая любовь течёт в нём — алая и жаркая, как розы, как кровь, как броня.

— Но в следующий раз, — отдышавшись, попросил Тони, — неси вишнёвые. Я уже не мальчик, а остепенившийся муж.

Стив расхохотался и поцеловал его снова.

— Договорились.


End file.
